Forgotten Past
by HanaKT
Summary: Encuéntrate por que yo no puedo encontrarte. Sé tu misma... ¿Quién eres tú? SS


**Fan fic de Card Captor Sakura. **

**Disclaimer: Como todos saben, Card Captor Sakura, Sakura Card Captor, Card Captors, o como quieran decirle, pertenece a Clamp. **

**Sinopsis: Encuéntrate por que yo no puedo encontrarte. Sé tu misma... ¿Quién eres tú? SS **

**Clasificación: Para mayores de 13 años. Angst, drama, misterio, romance. **

**13 de octubre de 2005. **

**One Shot By Hana**

**_Forgotten Past_**

_Find yourself, cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?  
__Avril Lavigne_

_'Who Knows?'_

Nunca podré olvidar la noche en la que conocí Xiao Lang Li. Ni mucho menos a él.

Todo había comenzado en una noche tormentosa y agitada como nunca antes había visto.

Era domingo... Recuerdo aquello perfectamente porque estaba volviendo de la misa que se había efectuado en la pequeña capilla que quedaba a sólo unas cuadras de mi hogar. Al llegar a casa, no había ni siquiera podido dejar el saco en el perchero de madera que estaba al lado del recibidor, cuando golpearon la puerta con fuerza.

Estaba extrañada pues no esperaba a nadie. Los golpes se volvieron más insistentes, así que finalmente abrí, encontrándome con un hombre completamente empapado de pie en la entrada. No podía verlo muy claramente ya que llevaba unos grandes lentes oscuros – los cuales me extrañaron debido al clima - y una enorme gabardina tapaba su figura.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, el sujeto me había tomado de los hombros y me había empujado hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Yo lo miré asustada. ¡Quién era ese hombre? El pareció percatarse de mi nerviosismo ya que me soltó y se alejó unos pasos de mí.

Inquieta, le pregunté quién era y qué quería... él sólo se apoyó en la puerta y me observó detenidamente, sus ojos recorriendo mi figura de pies a cabeza. Volví a repetir mi pregunta, con un poco más de fuerza y determinación y pegué mi cuerpo a la pared contraria a él.

- Me temo que no podré facilitarle esa información – susurró con voz ronca y yo me estremecí involuntariamente. Vi como se acercaba a la ventana y miraba hacia afuera con cuidado. De pronto corrió con brusquedad las cortinas verde agua - un regalo de mi mejor amiga - y se pegó a la pared – Demonios... – maldijo.

- ¿Q-qué está pasando? – noté que sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina un alargado objeto negro que dada la poca luz que había no se veía claramente. Pero cuando un rayo cayó cerca de ahí iluminando momentáneamente la habitación, me di cuenta de lo que era y mis ojos se dilataron de terror. ¡Ese hombre tenía un arma!

Comenzó a moverse hacia mí. Quise gritar, pero él se adelantó y puso su mano – que curiosamente, pese a que hacía mucho frío, estaba caliente - sobre mi boca, logrando así amortiguar mis quejidos ahogados. Con su otra mano, la que sostenía el arma, me tomó de las muñecas y me arrastró con rudeza hacia la habitación contigua.

- Agáchate, cierra los ojos y cuenta en voz baja – me ordenó con una gélida tranquilidad, y no tuve más remedio que obedecer... es decir... ¿Qué podría hacer mientras él tuviera un arma que en cualquier momento podría disparar? Me senté en el suelo contra la pared con mis piernas encogidas y mis manos sobre mis rodillas. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a contar – Pase lo que pase... – siguió hablando en voz baja – no abras los ojos... yo te protegeré – estaba por preguntarle qué quería decir con eso, pero él me interrumpió – Por favor... – pude notar un leve tono de súplica en su voz y asentí lentamente. Luego noté como sus pasos se alejaban.

Sinceramente no puedo decir qué pasó después, escuché que unas personas entraban por la puerta... mejor dicho que entraban _tirando_ la puerta, y oí unas voces masculinas... hablaban en un idioma extraño... parecía ruso o polaco. Al poco rato su conversación subía de tono y lo próximo que escuché fueron unos disparos.

Luego de eso me desmayé...

... Y cuando me desperté estaba en una cama que no era la mía precisamente.

- ¿D-donde estoy? – balbuceé, pero no esperaba que una voz... _su_ voz me respondiera.

- Estás segura... – giré hacia él y pude verlo en todo su esplendor... no era feo, ni tenía una horripilante cicatriz que le desfigurara la cara, como yo por un momento me había imaginado... es más... creo que incluso era bastante guapo... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Parecía un dios griego. Se había despojado de la gabardina y de los lentes oscuros y podía ver su alborotado cabello castaño algo húmedo, que caía sobre sus ojos y enmarcaba su rostro. Tenía facciones duras y bien marcadas y no parecía tener muchos más años que yo... unos treinta y cinco cuanto mucho.

Me levanté tambaleante y cuando puse mis pies sobre el frío suelo, las piernas me fallaron y estaba por caer cuando sus fuertes brazos me rodearon, evitando así, el golpe. Me sonrojé como una cereza madura y traté de alejarme de él, cosa que provocó que me abrazara un poco más fuerte, hasta que dejé de luchar por librarme de sus brazos. Quizás si permanecía quieta me soltaría, pero no fue así. Extrañada miré hacia su rostro.

Y ese fue mi error.

Me perdí en el profundo mar ámbar que eran sus ojos y no pude evitar sentir un gran estremecimiento cuando él me estrechó aún más contra sí y me alzó con delicadeza para acostarme nuevamente en la cama.

- Y-yo... ¿Dónde estoy¿Qué hago aquí¿Quién es usted? – le pregunté ni bien me cubrió con unas sábanas rosadas.

- Le he dicho que no podría facilitarle esa información – Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Suelo ser una persona muy calmada y que puede contenerse en situaciones difíciles, pero esto ya estaba acabando con mis nervios.

- ¡Le exijo que me de una explicación! – le grité incorporándome de golpe y lo miré fijamente, notando el asombro pintado en su semblante.

- Le he dicho que no puedo dar esa explicación... La información es confidencial... la investigación tambié--

- ¿Investigación¿Qué investigación? – le interrumpí y su rostro empalideció.

- Rayos... no tendría que haber dicho eso... – murmuró.

- Pues ni modo... ya has comenzado... lo mejor será que termines...

- ¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes? – me miró enfadado y yo le respondí de la misma manera.

- Xiao Lang... – escuché otra voz que al parecer se dirigía al ambarino. Ambos nos volteamos a ver y vimos a un hombre de mediana edad, cabellos cenicientos y una cálida mirada castaña que se ocultaba detrás de unos lentes redondos.

- Jefe... – murmuró él mientras el hombre se acercaba a nosotros, y por primera vez en esa noche noté un atisbo de respeto y solemnidad en 'Xiao Lang', como le habían llamado.

Luego de esto vino lo más sorprendente – sí, aún más.

Xiao Lang Li – sip, así se llamaba el 'sujeto extraño de la gabardina' – era un agente secreto que estaba investigando un caso de homicidio múltiple... al parecer se trataba de una organización o una secta que se encargaba de violar y asesinar muchachas que vivieran solas – exacto, como yo – y usaban sus cuerpos para hacer cosas extrañas... utilizando la palabra de Dios como excusa.

Al parecer debido a una mancha de sangre dejada en una de las escenas del crimen – casi seguro, provocadas por una heridas producidas por la víctima al atacante – pudieron dar con uno de los implicados que, luego de una práctica técnica de persuasión - vale decir unas pocas y efectivas amenazas – les permitió averiguar quien sería la siguiente víctima.

¿Adivinen quién?

Sí, yo.

Kinomoto Sakura.

¿Qué puedo decir de mí? Larga y rubia cabellera con pequeños rizos en las puntas, grandes y – según la gente que me conoce – expresivos ojos verdes, no soy muy alta, pero sí bastante delgada. La gente no se cansa de repetir que soy hermosa, y que debería ser modelo, en vez del ocuparme del sencillo trabajo en el pequeño café a dos cuadras de mi casa. Tengo una personalidad bastante tranquila y serena.

Sólo hay un problema en mi vida.

No tengo pasado.

Sí, como lo leen... Cuando tenía dieciocho años fui encontrada en un bosque cercano a la ciudad donde vivo actualmente. Al parecer había perdido completamente mi memoria, y el único recuerdo que tengo es mi nombre y mi edad. Así que podemos decir que tengo sólo diez años de vida.

- Así que... señorita Kinomoto... – yo salí de mi trance y miré a los dos hombres frente a mí. 'Xiao Lang' como le llamaban me miraba con una expresión enfadada. Supongo que se habrá dado cuenta de que no estaba prestándole la más mínima atención. Yo sólo le sonreí – Pensábamos que quizás podríamos usarla como carnada para atrapar al jefe de la organización y desbaratarla por completo – Yo les miré extrañada.

- Pero... Ellos ya me conocen... es decir... no creo que vuelvan a atacarme...

- Por el contrario – con un tono seco me respondió Xiao Lang – Son unos maniáticos... lo más seguro es que no busquen otra víctima hasta tenerla a usted... Por eso... – noté cierta incomodidad en su tono.

- ¿Por eso? – le animé a continuar.

- Por eso yo me encargaré de su seguridad personal... seré su guardaespaldas...

- No – respondí con firmeza. No iba permitir que ese hombre se metiera en mi vida ni siquiera para protegerme.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – Él pareció enfadarse un poco más - ¿Tiene idea de lo que está diciendo? Esto no es un juego de niños. Es de su seguridad de lo que estamos hablando... Podría morir – Yo le miré impávida.

- Señorita Kinomoto – interrumpió el otro hombre, cuyo nombre era Yukito Tsukishiro – Perdone por favor a Xiao Lang, él es a veces un poco rudo – me sonrió dulcemente - pero debe entender que está en un gran riesgo... Como él bien dice, es sobre su vida sobre la que estamos discutiendo – Yo le miré algo desconfiada, para luego asentir nuevamente.

Luego de eso Xiao Lang permaneció a mi lado... era mi sombra de noche y de día... y al poco tiempo comencé a sentirme atraída hacia él... Era extraño, ya que nunca me había podido acercar a un hombre... No lo sé... era algo más fuerte que yo, por más de que lo intentara había algo que me impedía entablar una relación sentimental con un hombre... Muchos lo habían intentado ciertamente, pero... había algo...

Como sea... Durante dos meses y medio él estuvo conmigo hospedándose en mi pequeña casa. Comencé a conocerlo mejor, y aprendí muchas cosas de él... como era su imagen ruda y tosca era sólo una fachada... Por dentro era la persona más dulce que pudiera existir. Empezamos a llevarnos muy bien e incluso en ese corto lapso me enamoré de él.

Pero unos extraños sueños comenzaron a acecharme cada vez con más frecuencia...

¿Tendrían alguna relación con mi pasado olvidado¿Quién era yo¿Por qué no recordaba absolutamente nada?

Generalmente sólo veía imágenes borrosas... un hombre de ojos azules... una casa amarillo pastel de dos pisos que no recordaba haber visto antes... unas sábanas de seda negra.

Pero... también estaba ese sueño...

_Comenzaba a correr a toda la velocidad que me permitían mis piernas... Las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas y al caer se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia que descendía incesante. No quería pensar que eso había sucedido... ¿POR QUÉ! _

_Pasaba por el parque y seguía por el oscuro y algo tenebroso a esas horas de la noche, bosque. _

_Sentía como la piel de mis piernas y brazos era arañada por las afiladas ramas de los árboles que estaban a mi alrededor... Pero... ya no me importaba el dolor de mi cuerpo, ya que el de mi corazón roto era mucho más profundo y me desgarraba el alma..._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_Iba tan desesperaba que no me daba cuenta de una raíz que sobresalía justo enfrente mío y caía pesadamente, quedando tirada allí, en el barro... ya sin fuerzas. Comencé a sollozar aún más fuerte, ya no podía controlarme..._

_En ese momento una gran languidez se apoderó de mi cuerpo y, lo último que pude ver antes de caer inconsciente fueron dos enormes ojos índigo que me miraban con atención... acusadores_

_- "Oh, Dios... por favor... Perdóname" - dije extendiendo lentamente mi mano hacia la sombra de ojos azulados y luego todo se volvió negro._

_Esos ojos..._

La noche que tuve ese sueño desperté completamente empapada no sólo de transpiración sino también de lágrimas... Xiao Lang irrumpió casi de inmediato en mi habitación, preocupado. Al parecer había estado gritando y llorando como loca. Así que él se acercó a mí y me abrazó, tratando de calmarme, acariciándome el cabello y susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras.

Esa fue la primera vez que nos besamos...

Lo recuerdo perfectamente... él me miró y levantó mi rostro tratando de secar mis lágrimas que todavía seguían cayendo. Y otra vez me había perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos como cada vez más a menudo me sucedía. Pero lo que no me esperaba era que él me estrechara contra sí y apoyara sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio me tensé completamente, pero al sentir sus brazos rozando mi cintura, me relajé y, pasando mis manos por su cabello, me acerqué aún más a él, devolviendo su dulce y envolvente caricia.

Las barreras que nos separaban habían desaparecido. Ya no éramos un agente secreto y su protegida. Sólo éramos nosotros dos: Kinomoto Sakura y Li Xiao Lang.

Pero todo lo bueno tenía que acabar pronto... Tan inesperadamente como me había besado, se separó de él. Yo todavía no del todo lúcida intenté acercarle de nuevo hacia mí, pero él me detuvo.

- No... – Murmuró – Y-Yo... – se levantó de la cama donde estábamos sentados y me miró con ojos desorbitados – Esto... esto fue un error... yo... – y salió de la habitación.

Esa noche lloré...

Por primera vez desde que tengo mi memoria lloré, lloré y lloré...

Me había enamorado...

De un imposible.

Luego de eso, no volvimos a hablarnos. Y eso me dolía en el alma, por que pese a su comportamiento a partir de ese momento, frío y grosero, no podía dejar de amarlo... y cada día ese sentimiento se hacía más y más fuerte.

Hasta que llegó ese día.

Era una mañana terriblemente nublada. Estaba sola en la casa por que _él_ había tenido que salir para encargarse de unos problemas. Me sentía desprotegida, ya que era la primera vez que me abandonaba en esos dos meses y medio. Estaba acostada en mi cama cuando sentí un ruido extraño... Me levanté con sigilo y me dirigí al pasillo que insólitamente estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo... Lo último que recordaba era que había dejado la luz prendida. Escuché otra vez el mismo ruido... Eran como pasos.

Seguí caminando, tratando de no entrar en pánico, pero en un momento sentí como una mano cubría mi boca y un olor extraño... ¡Cloroformo! Traté de mantenerme despierta, pero mis sentidos comenzaron a adormecerse... Caí inconsciente...

Nuevamente desperté en la misma cama rosada...

Y él estaba a mi lado, sentado en una silla y con la mirada gacha.

Con una pequeña sonrisa me reincorporé y pasé mis manos por su suave cabello, llamándole la atención de inmediato.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó mi nombre y me abrazó con fuerza, dejándome confusa. ¿Por qué me estaba abrazando de esa manera? Pensé que me odiaba... casi sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar – Oh, Sakura... – él se separó de mí y secó mis lágrimas con una inusual ternura.

- ¿Por qué? – Gemí ahogadamente - ¿Por qué me haces esto¿Por qué juegas conmigo¡¡¿POR QUÉ! – Le grité mientras lo alejaba de mí – Me odias... Entonces... ¿Cómo es que estás ahora abrazándome de esta manera? – dije casi en un susurro.

- Perdóname... – le escuché decir y levanté mi mirada, encontrándome con la de él, brillante y anhelante – Y-yo... sé que te he hecho daño... sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto pero... Sakura Kinomoto... yo te amo... – mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos al escuchar decir esas palabras.

- ¿Q-Qué...? – pregunté incrédula. Él sonrió con dulzura y sacando una caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo tomó mi mano.

- He dicho que te amo... y... – noté un leve halo rosa en sus mejillas – Sería el hombre más feliz de este universo si decidieras algún día casarte conmigo – me mostró la cajita que contenía una bonita alianza de oro y mis ojos brillaron mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. – Bueno, sé que no he sido la mejor persona del universo contigo... también sé que no merezco ni siquiera que poses tu mirada sobre mí – había comenzado a balbucear nervioso – I-incluso... comprenderé si tú... n-no... no me aceptas – terminó con un susurro – pero yo... – Sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír a carcajadas y con algo de dificultad me levanté y me abalancé sobre él, ambos cayendo al suelo mientras gritaba con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí!

Luego de esa emotiva escena me separé algo avergonzada de él y finalmente pudo contarme que había sucedido con los asesinos. Al parecer habían estado siguiéndonos y habían aprovechado la corta ausencia de Xiao Lang para entrar. Por fortuna él había llegado junto en el momento preciso y había podido finalmente atrapar a todos y encarcelarlos.

Estaba muy contenta por que todo había terminado y él permanecería a mi lado.

Pero lo mejor vino después...

Después de un año saliendo juntos nos casamos.

Había sido una velada magnífica y cuando todos los invitados se habían marchado, nosotros nos había retirado a un hotel para nuestra 'Noche de bodas'.

Todo había transcurrido normalmente.

Entramos a nuestra habitación. Era hermosa, había una gigantesca cama con pétalos de rosa alrededor y en la mesilla había un plato de plata con una botella de Champagne y dos pequeños bowls con frutas, y sus respectivos cuchillo y tenedor.

Él me había alzado en brazos y me había tendido en la cama, alejándose de mí para observarme detenidamente.

_Cherie_... Cariño... me había dicho suspirando en francés mientras admiraba mi figura.

En ese momento me congelé y lo miré a los ojos.

Oh Dios... él...

Su rostro había comenzado a cambiar... ya no era Xiao Lang... era...

_ÉL_

¡Venía a buscarme!

Pegué un pequeño grito y comencé a revolcarme en la cama. Él había llegado a mi lado había comenzado a susurrarme palabras que yo no entendía.

Volví a gritar más fuerte y golpeándolo de nuevo cuando intentó abrazarme, me acerqué a la mesilla, volviendo más calmada luego y con una sonrisa en mis labios.

_Lo siento_... había murmurado... y había dejado que él se aproximara a mí... no, no había esperado a que se aproximara a mí... lo había empujado hacia mí y lo había besado con fuerza, acariciando su torso, mientras sentía los músculos de su pecho contraerse ante mi toque...

Y de pronto sentí su grito ahogado.

Sangre...

Él se alejó de mí con ojos desorbitados y pasó su vista desde su pecho ensangrentado hacia mí, mientras yo sostenía el cuchillo de las frutas en mi mano.

Comencé a reír sonoramente mientras me abalanzaba sobre él, quien debido a la impresión permanecía inmóvil y clavé el cuchillo en su garganta...

Lo observé mientras caía al suelo...

Sus ojos azules estaban sin vida... muertos... _sus ojos **azules**_...

No.

Mi respiración se detuvo cuando reparé en sus ojos.

¡ÁMBAR!

Aturdida, me alejé casi a tropezones de su cuerpo...

Xiao Lang...

Yo...

Lo había asesinado... yo... con mis propias manos...

No, no, no, no.

Grité por tercera vez esa noche con todas mis fuerzas... hasta que sentí como la puerta se abría y alguien me asía de los hombros con firmeza, pero yo ya no sentía nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor... ni siquiera noté cuando esa persona me tomaba en brazos y me sacaba de la habitación, con vestido de novia y todo.

Oh, Dios eso debía tener alguna relación con ese pasado que no podía recordar...

_Cherie..._

_**Mon** Cherie_

En ese momento aquellas memorias llegaron a mi mente...

¡MI SUEÑO!

Él, esa persona... yo...

Tan solo tenía trece años cuando lo conocí a él... era el hijo mayor de unos amigos de mi padre. Aparentaba ser un buen chico... terriblemente atento y correcto, así que nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Pero una noche en la que mis padres y los de él habían salido a una fiesta, él vino a casa... en ese momento tenía quince años y él veintiuno... Yo me sorprendí de verlo y lo hice pasar... nos dirigimos a mi habitación y cuando entramos, a mí me pareció extraño que cerrara la puerta y la trabara. Pero aún así no sospeché nada de lo que pasaría luego... Era tan inocente e ingenua... se sentó en la cama cerca de mí... demasiado. Y empezó a pasar una de sus manos por mi mejilla, mientras la otra empezaba a subir por mi pierna...

Intenté alejarlo... Dios sabe que sí... pero...

No pude... él no sólo era mayor que yo, sino que tenía mucha más fuerza...

Me ultrajó.

Desde ese momento mi existencia fue un infierno...

Esa misma noche mis padres y los suyos murieron en un accidente automovilístico mientras regresaban de la reunión.

Como era menor de edad y no tenía más parientes que mis fallecidos padres, quedé en custodia de él... De ese maldito y libidinoso hombre.

No tenía donde ir... así que... ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba sola...

Esos años de mi vida fueron terribles...

Él llegaba a casa... mi casa y se aprovechaba de mí... me había convertido en su maldita esclava y tenía que hacer todo lo que él quisiera...

¿Por qué no acudí a la policía en ese momento?

Supongo que todavía era una niña. Ese cerdo asqueroso aplicaba la maldita psicología... Luego de usarme y hacer de mí lo que deseara me insultaba, me gritaba cosas horribles y me hacía sentir la basura más grande del universo. Me sentía sucia e impura, una prostituta... Me hacía pensar que era mi culpa el haber dejado que me violara.

Todo esto pasó hasta que cumplí dieciocho años... habían sido tres años desde que él me había tocado por primera vez... y desde que ese infierno en vida hubiera comenzado...

Estaba desesperada y había tomado una decisión... Cuando él vino a mi habitación a verme, yo estaba en la cama recostada... como siempre sobre esas sábanas de seda negra.. Con una sonrisa lujuriosa y sus ojos azules brillando con malicia, se acercó a mí, usando esa maldita palabra francesa que siempre aborrecí... _Mon cherie_, y al tocar el asa de mi camisón, yo le tomé la mano fuertemente y lo empujé hacia mí. Él estaba sorprendido, y aún así su sonrisa se amplió... Yo le sonreí a su vez y pasé mi otra mano sobre su pecho, abriéndole levemente la camisa, provocando que él suspirara complacido, suspiro que se congeló en sus labios cuando sintió un desgarrador dolor en su vientre.

Se separó completamente de mí mientras veía la sangre que salía a borbotones de su estómago. Luego me miró a mí... hacia el cuchillo ensangrentado que sostenía en mis manos. Intentó tirarse encima mío para arrebatarme el arma, pero yo le esquivé y volví a clavarle la navaja, esta vez en su hombría, provocándole otro grito de dolor. Con desesperación trató de aferrarse a mi cuello para asfixiarme, pero volví a evadirlo, tomándolo de su cabello azabache y hundiéndole por última vez mi arma... justo en su corazón.

Me separé inmediatamente de él, soltando el cuchillo, mientras le veía caer al suelo, exánime. Respirando agitadamente me acerqué con sigilo a él para comprobar que estuviera bien muerto y cuando vi sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca levemente abierta, la realización de lo que había hecho cayó sobre mí...

Había asesinado a alguien...

A una persona, un ser humano.

Caí de rodillas al suelo teñido de carmín.

No...

Él no era un hombre... era un cerdo... un maldito y asqueroso cerdo...

Y había sido en defensa propia...

¿Verdad?

No sé cuanto permanecí en ese estado casi catatónico...

Cuando me recuperé corrí y corrí...

La noche... el bosque...

Luego... había perdido la memoria...

Ya lo entendía todo... Todo...

Esos sueños... aquella extraña aversión a los hombres... el pasado que no quería saber...

Todo eso ya no importaba.

Había perdido a la persona más importante para mí... y había recuperado el pasado que hubiera preferido que quedara olvidado para siempre...

---

La mujer giró su cabeza hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado, con la mirada perdida... hundida en aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir señorita Kinomoto? – la joven asintió.

- Sí... – murmuró y observó al hombre levantarse y salir de la habitación.

- ¿Qué resultados has obtenido? – preguntó el hombre de ojos pardos que se encontraba en la sala de espera del consultorio.

- Finalmente... – sólo dijo el doctor, provocando que el hombre asintiera levemente.

- Al parecer tiene una oportunidad¿verdad? – Sonrió con tristeza – No así él... Xiao Lang...

- Yukito... por favor... Deja al pobre Xiao Lang descansar en paz...

- lo que tú digas... tú eres el especialista en mujeres como esta...– se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentado – Como sea... Nos veremos pronto Deng... – el sujeto sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió a entrar al cuarto.

Sobre la puerta de madera, en letras doradas, se leía...

_Xiao Deng Sun_

_Psiquiatra_

**19 de octubre de 2005. **

**Notas de autora:  
**

**Holis ¿Cómo andan? Espero que les haya gustado el fic – fans SS (incluida yo misma) tirándole piedras a Hana – Este en realidad fue un trabajo que hice para mi clase de literatura, por supuesto con nombres distintos – así que si ven un nombre raro por ahí, porfis discúlpenme. El tema se basó en una muestra que fuimos a ver. Como algunos sabrán no suelo hacer muchos angst – Les juro que había intentado hacer que Syao no muriera, pero no quedaba - así que si la historia los deprimió, lo siento.**

**Suerte**

**HANA**


End file.
